Bangkok
by phenobarbidoll
Summary: Wanring: Yaoi. of the brotherly love variety. Ongoing. What's going to happen to the Takahashi brothers in Bangkok?
1. Chapter 1

Bangkok

By: Phenobarbie

**XXXWarning Yaoi and brotherly love if you know what I mean. If you are not into that sort of thing or you have no clue what I am talking about turn around and run the other direcrion.XXX**

It was late. Very late. Sometime around 3:00am and I had just begun to fall back asleep after having the wettest dream- when some one barged into my room, turned on the lights, and shook me awake.

"Brother, wake up."

Ah it was my Aniki. Retract what I said earlier about barging in. He is always welcome where ever I am. I would of course prefer you not repeat that to him or anyone else. I do have an image to uphold. Sure every one knows about my unwaivering devotion to my brother. But no one, including him knows of the nature of that devotion.

"You awake yet Keisuke?"

"No." I replied half heartedly.

"Good. Come on get up and pack, or else I am leaving your ass here."

"Well what if my ass wants to stay here?"

"Then let it. I just have the opportunity to go to Bangkok to a medical conference and I was thinking about staying an extra couple of days there- just me and you a vacation if you will. But if you would rather cat nap in this hell hole you call a bedroom instead of first class be my guest."

But Keisuke didn't need to hear anything after first class. He had already throw the sheets off his boxer clad body and had begun to hastily shove things into a particularly dirty looking duffel bag.

"Tell me that your not actually going you carry that thing with you on the plane?"

"Why?" Keisuke asked while pulling his shirt over his head. "What's wrong with it?"

But Keisuke knew exactly what was wrong with it. It was dirty, old, had quite a few holes- and didn't fit at all into the neantess that was Ryousuke Takahashi. At that thought the younger boys cheeks began to flush a little. Realizing that he had caused his brother discomfort, the brunette excused himself from the room to go and find an acceptable suitcase for him to borrow.

As soon as his brother was gone Keisuke stumbled into the bathroom to 'at the very least run a comb through his hair, brush his teeth, and shave off the beard he had let grow for nearly a week.'

Several minutes later he reemerged from the bathroom clean shaven, tangle free, and minty fresh. His brother having already returned with a pair of matching blue suitcases was busy folding every thing Keisuke had been trying to shove into his old duffel bag. Looking down he saw that has bed had been made in his absence.

"Wow. Your good." Keisuke said while smiling at a perfectly folded sweater.

"A little neatness would not kill you Otooto."

"No but it might kill you Ani. You might have a premature stroke and die if you were to find out that I had cleaned some thing on my own."

"Premature? Even babies can die of strokes Keisuke."

"Save the medical speeches. I was just kidding- not that I really need to know all about that sort of thing anyway."

"Well you could use to to make yourself seem better educated."

"Great now this is turning to to a lecture on my education!"

"Or lack there of."

"I know, I know!"

But that was the end of that. Keisuke's luggage had all been packed and he was being guided out of his bedroom and down the hall.

"Lets take my car ok Aniki?"

"We're not taking your car. Or mine for that matter as I would prefer neither of them set in the parking garage at the air port that long."

"Right."

"I have already called a cab- it should be here any- oh look it's already waiting out front." He stated carrying his luggage out the side door.

'Yes Ryousuke could plan every thing down to the second.' Keisuke thought. 'Even everything I do I bet.'

Notes:

This is going to be Yaoi in case you missed it. Leave a review if you would like to help me avoid getting discouraged because no one likes this fic and eventually stop updating. More to come very soon.

Pheno


	2. Chapter 2

**Bangkok Chapter Two**

**By: Phenobarbiedoll**

Keisuke wished that he could say that the cab ride (which was all of thirty-eight minutes seven seconds long) was uneventful. But as both brothers hated being in a car where some one other than themselves was driving (even slow) that could not happen. Thus they were both slightly jarred upon arrival at Kansai International Airport.

"How is it even possible to drive that dangerous- while going that slow?" Kesuike looked up to his brother and asked.

"I have no clue. And they say street racers are the dangerous ones! I would wager that man has caused more accidents than all the Red Suns combined... times five!..." Ryousuke continued to mumble to himself- visibly trying to regain his normal cool.

Picking up their minimal luggage the boys headed indoors. Keisuke inwardly sighed at the sight of the usual ten kilometer long line. He fallowed his brother as they got closer and closer to the line and began thinking about how he would rather be any other place than that line. How he would have done any thing to avoid it. Where was an airline employee when you needed to pay some one off?

"Thank God we don't have to stand in that line!" The elder brother commented.

'What do you mean _that _line?' Keisuke frantically thought. 'Is there another _longer _line we should be standing in!'

"Here." Ryousuke said handing his brother a slip of paper. "If only everyone took the extra five seconds to print their boarding passes on line. Then we could all avoid lines like that."

"I hate lines." Keisuke half whispered.

And in a much softer voice his brother said; "I know you do Otooto. You hate anything that doesn't get you where you want to be fast enough."

Whoa. The blonds ears started ringing the second his and his brothers eyes became fixated on each other. And they remained that way for what seemed like days, even if it was only for a brief moment it was some thing amazing.

Keisuke blinked and in that second his brother's gaze had already shifted.

"We should continue, we really don't want to get behind schedule. We still have to make it through security, and I would like to have enough time to stop at the tea shop in the terminal. And I happen to know that they sell those slushies you are so fond of-"

"Shitmatta!"

"What you are suddenly less in love with those little slimy black balls you usually love to suck down?"

"No I..."

"That's probably better for you you anyway. They probably sit in your stomach for some thing like ten years..."

"NO ANIKI! I forgot-"

"Your passport? Yes I know. Do you really think I would let you pack some thing so important after that whole duffel bag incident?"

Keisuke didn't know whether to be thankful our outraged. He was grateful his brother had been thinking of every thing he needed as well as himself. But on the other hand he was angry his brother thought him so irresponsible. As a result of this the duo remained silent all through the security check point.

Realizing that it must be some thing he said- Ryousuke spent the down time coming up with a strategy to correct his um.. _error. _As Ryousuke Takahashi does not make mistakes. Putting his shoes back on after clearing the metal detector he decided on a precise course of action.

"You know I don't think your irresponsible little one."

"Oh little one now, is it! Aniki you realize that if you weren't wearing such tall shoes we would be the same height!"

"That's not what I meant Kei-"

"Well that's what you said!"

"Well yes Keisuke you are my 'little' brother- and before you feel the need to blow up at me again, yes. I know you have been grown up for some time now."

Another moment of silence.

Another pang of tension between the two devoted brothers as they walked to their terminal waiting area. The blond took as seat next to window as his brother sat his luggage on the floor.

"I'll be back." Ryousuke said with out even glancing his brothers way.

"Fine... _whatever._" Keisuke mumbled as the brunette went off some where. He took this free time to think about the situation he had let himself get into. He had to spend no less than a week in the almost constant presence of some one he could hardly be around for minutes with out starting to wilt!

Not that he didn't want to be around his brother. Oh he wanted too. He wanted to with every last drop of his morbid existence. BUT, every second that ticked by brought him one second closer to spilling every thing. But how exactly does one go about telling ones brother that he would like to be thrown to the nearest surface and and then be screwed by him repeatably? It's not exactly normal over dinner conversation.

'That had to be it!' Keisuke thought. 'He knows some things up, he just doesn't know what! That's why he drug me along on this God forsaken trip! To get me to crack! Well I wont do it... I wont!'

"Oh I will get it out of you you sooner or later Otooto."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry brother but you had that determined look on your face you only get when you are about to try desperately to keep some thing from me."

Keisuke blinked. 'Damn I am so screwed.'

**Notes:**

**Guess what the yaoiness is going to get a lot heavier as this fic progresses just so your warned I might even up the rating for later chapters.**

**Please read and review. Are there even still any fans of this paring anymore?**


End file.
